


Mine

by damiensirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also I'm really bad with titles and endings forgive me, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Begging, Cock Rings, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I'm a sucker for Remus calling Sirius good boy fucking fight me, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Rimming, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius cursed under his breath when Remus licked over his rim, teasingly pushing against it, but never enough to actually push into him. He could keep this up forever, tirelessly teasing Sirius, getting him achingly hard before he even started. Sirius’ eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers clenched into the mattress while he fought against Remus’ grip, trying to thrust his hips back towards his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry for mistakes. If you find any, let me know, so I can correct them xxx

Remus’ hands slid down over Sirius’ naked sides, caressing his soft skin. He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on his shoulder. “I love you,” he murmured quietly.

“I love you too.” Sirius bent his head aside, trying to get Remus to kiss his neck, without tearing his eyes off the mirror in front of him for even a second.

He was naked, his hair still dripping wet from the shower he’d taken just before, falling loosely on his shoulders. Remus was standing behind him, barefoot, wearing nothing but jeans, resting low on his slim hips, his hands on Sirius’ waist.

“I’ve got a present for you,” Remus said then, moving his hands up over Sirius’ abdomen, pinching his nipples lightly, making Sirius gasp and arch his back. But then he took Sirius’ hand instead and pulled the hair tie from his wrist and tied Sirius’ hair up to a bun. “Close your eyes,” he said then. “And stand up straight.”

For a second, Sirius’ gaze met Remus’ in the mirror, but then he obliged, closing his eyes and straightening his back. The static in the air was almost graspable, Sirius’ whole body was alert, just feeling Remus’ presence behind him made his breathing go shallow and excitement flood through him. He could hear Remus stepping back, but only moments later he was right behind him again and in the next moment Sirius could feel something closing around his throat. His lips opened in a silent gasp when he realised what it was and he almost, _almost_ , opened his eyes to look at it. But he restrained himself and kept them shut tightly until Remus told him he was allowed to open them again. His eyes immediately fell on his reflection in the mirror, more specifically to the collar around his neck. It was plain black leather, but there was a silver ring in its front, dangling from the collar, falling right between his clavicles.

“Do you like it?” Remus asked him when Sirius remained silent.

Sirius hand fluttered up to the collar and he touched it lightly, feeling it tight around his throat when he swallowed empty. “I love it,” he whispered, biting down on his lower lip. His eyes met Remus’ in the mirror and he couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face when he saw the soft look on Remus’ face.

“Now you’re all mine,” Remus said quietly, his eyes darkening with lust.

“I’ve always been.”

A smile tugged on Remus’ mouth angle before he bent down again and pressed his lips against the back of Sirius’ neck, just above his collar. Sirius closed his eyes, focusing only on the feeling of Remus’ hands and lips roaming over his body. Soft gasps escaped his mouth when Remus found all the sensitive spots, knowing Sirius’ body better than Sirius knew it himself.

Only when Remus laid his hand under Sirius’ chin and raised his head, Sirius opened his eyes and looked up at Remus’ face. Remus hooked two fingers in the ring on Sirius’ collar and tugged on it, pulling it upwards until Sirius had to stand on his tiptoes, his neck arched towards Remus. A moan escaped his lips when Remus slung his free hand around Sirius’ waist and pulled him closer, so their bodies were pressed together, not lowering the hand holding Sirius’ collar the tiniest bit.

Remus pressed a kiss beneath Sirius’ jaw, teeth scraping over his skin, before he raised the hand holding the collar a little bit higher so Sirius now struggled to hold his balance while tiptoeing. His other hand dropped to Sirius’ ass, first stroking him in circular movements, but then drawing back and smacking him. Sirius groaned and he instinctively pressed himself closer to Remus, but then Remus lowered the hand holding the collar and directed Sirius towards the bed instead.

“On your knees. Face down,” Remus ordered.

Sirius obliged willingly, raising his ass in the air and leaning his face against the mattress. Remus stepped up behind him and laid his hands on Sirius’ ass, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing his hole. Sirius’ whole body flushed; he wasn’t embarrassed, but being this exposed and vulnerable was always an incredible sensation to him.

For a few seconds, Remus didn’t move at all and Sirius had to restrain himself from impatiently pushing against his grip. Remus knew exactly how impatient Sirius was and he loved teasing him. He brushed his thumb over Sirius’ rim, so lightly it was barely a touch. He repeated this a few times until Sirius moaned impatiently, thrusting his hips back. Remus tightened his grip, pushing Sirius back into position, before he leaned forward, pressing his tongue against Sirius’ entrance. Sirius cursed under his breath when Remus licked over his rim, teasingly pushing against it, but never enough to actually push _into_ him. He could keep this up forever, tirelessly teasing Sirius, getting him achingly hard before he even started. Sirius’ eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers clenched into the mattress while he fought against Remus’ grip, trying to thrust his hips back towards his mouth. But Remus held him firmly in place and kept on teasing him, until he finally, _finally_ , started to work him open, slowly pushing his tongue past Sirius’ rim. Sirius moaned loudly, thrusting against Remus’ grip again. Pre–cum was leaking from the tip of his dick and he could already feel the orgasm building inside of him. Remus kept fucking him with his tongue, not slowing down the slightest bit, bringing Sirius to the edge of his orgasm, but then without any forewarning, his mouth and hands disappeared from Sirius’ body. Sirius groaned frustrated, his whole body trembling from being so close to the release but not actually getting it.

Remus pushed Sirius’ thighs further apart and for a moment hope ran through Sirius when he felt Remus’ slick hand jerking his erection a couple of times, but then Remus tightened a cock ring around Sirius’ dick and his balls, strapping him up tightly. Sirius cursed loudly, earning himself a slap on the ass.

“Quiet,” Remus said sharply. Sirius shut his mouth, grinding his teeth when he felt Remus’ finger teasingly circling around his hole before slowly pushing inside of him. He slowly worked him open, pressing his finger against Sirius’ prostate, making his whole body jerk. Sirius was unable to control the sounds leaving his mouth, but he knew that Remus loved how loud he was, so it didn’t matter. Eventually Remus added a second finger, rotating and scissoring them inside of Sirius’ rubbing over his prostate. Sirius whimpered desperately, fucking himself down on Remus’ fingers, wanting _more_.

A third finger followed, Sirius’s fingers dug deeper into the mattress, he was cursing the ring around his erection, desperate to climax. Remus kept going relentlessly, fucking Sirius with his fingers, dragging them across his prostate until Sirius cried out loud in pleasure.

But then suddenly Remus pulled his fingers out of him and Sirius groaned disappointed, tears welling up in his eyes at the sudden lack of stimulation, his hips thrusting against empty air.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged desperately. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“Shhh,” Remus said calmingly. “I’m not stopping. I just need to get more lube.”

Sirius whimpered, but nodded, his whole body rigid, waiting for Remus to continue. Remus pushed his fingers inside Sirius again, thrusting and rotating them a few more times, before he slowly added a fourth. Sirius groaned at the slightly painful stretch. Remus went slowly, pulling his fingers back and pushing them in again, a tiny bit further than the last time. Sirius’ fingernails scraped over the mattress and he groaned loudly, feeling the pulse of his erection throb against the cock ring.

Remus’ left hand lay on Sirius’ hip, his thumb drawing small circles on his skin, while he kept working him open with his right hand. By the time Sirius had four fingers buried knuckle deep in his ass, he wasn’t much more of a moaning and begging mess. Tears were streaming down over his face and he was sure that he would just burst into a thousand pieces if he wouldn’t get to climax soon.

Remus’ left hand was stroking his back reassuringly, he was murmuring words of praise and stopped moving his right hand for a bit, only his thumb was rubbing along Sirius’ rim.

“Such a good boy,” he cooed.

“Please let me come,” Sirius mewled, choking back tears. “Please, Remus.”

“Not yet, love.” His thumb rubbed along Sirius’ rim again, adding a slight pressure. “I have some more plans for you. You think you can take it?” He didn’t say it in a provocative way, it was a genuine question. “For me?”

Sirius whimpered, but nodded. “Yes,” he whispered, his voice not working properly. “I can take it.”

“Good boy.” Remus stroke Sirius’ back. When Sirius could feel the coldness of some more added lube on his skin and then Remus’ thumb putting more pressure on his rim, slowly stretching him open even more, he whimpered burying his face in the mattress, tears staining it.

It was torture. But _oh_ it felt so good. He wanted this, wanted it so badly. He wanted Remus to push him to his absolute limits – and further. Wanted Remus to push him to more than he’d ever think he could take.

And he knew from experience that Remus could do this. That Remus could fulfil every single one of Sirius’ deepest and darkest desires and did so with pleasure.

The tip of Remus’ thumb pushed past Sirius’ rim along the rest of Remus’ fingers. Sirius whined loudly, but the second Remus stopped moving, he begged him to continue.

“Please don’t stop,” he groaned, grinding his hips back, but then wincing at the pain when he fucked himself further down on Remus’ hand. “I can take it, _please_ don’t stop.”

Remus’ left hand stroke Sirius’ back soothingly as he slowly pushed further. Sirius’ whole body was frozen, except for his chest that moved heavily with his strained breaths. His fingernails scraped over the mattress as Remus’ hand slowly slid deeper. He buried his teeth in his lower lip, it felt as if he was about to tear apart. But right when he felt as if he could impossibly take any more and already opened his mouth to tell Remus to stop, the widest part pushed past his rim and the whole of Remus’ hand slid inside him.

Sirius moaned loudly and tears shot in his eyes from the incredible sensation. He could hear Remus cursing under his breath.

“Good boy,” Remus praised, his voice sounding hoarse. He stroke Sirius’ back with his left hand, while his right inside of Sirius remained still, to give him time to accustom. “Does it hurt?”

Sirius shook his head, not trusting his voice to work properly. Tears were still burning in his eyes, but he wasn't in pain, it just felt so incredibly intense.

“Good.” Remus stroke his back again and then slowly rotated his hand inside of Sirius. Sirius cried out in pleasure, the tears leaving his eyes and streaming down over his cheeks. He was convinced that any moment now the cock ring would burst or Sirius himself would simply implode.

He was panting heavily and tears still dampened the mattress beneath his face but he was begging Remus to continue.

On the edge of his mind, he registered Remus’ voice murmuring praising words, his hand only rotating slightly inside of Sirius, but these small movements were enough to drive him crazy.

“Please let me come, Remus,” Sirius begged, a sob breaking free from his chest. “ _Please_.” His whole body was trembling with the need for release and with every heartbeat he could feel his pulse throbbing against the cock ring.

Remus’ left hand slid down the inside of his thigh and Sirius whimpered, his toes curling. Remus opened the snap of the ring while at the same time twisted his hand so his thumb joint rubbed over Sirius’ prostate. Sirius’ body responded immediately. A ragged cry escaped Sirius’ lips and his eyes rolled back in his head, fingers digging deep into the mattress as pleasure washed over him in hot waves when he finally climaxed. Remus was still moving his hand inside of him, stimulating Sirius’ prostate relentlessly, forcing every last ounce of pleasure from him, until Sirius couldn't take it any longer.

Remus murmured soft, reassuring words, his left hand stroking Sirius’ back, while he slowly worked his right one out of him.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Sirius nodded, his body still shuddering from the aftermath of his orgasm. He lay still, just trying to catch his breath while he watched Remus reaching to the nightstand and pulling out the package of the baby wipes and wiped his hand with one of them before he moved back next to Sirius and pulled him against his chest.

“You did so well,” he praised, peppering Sirius’ jaw with delicate kisses. “You always do. You’re such a good boy.” He hooked his finger in the ring attached to Sirius’ collar and tugged on it. “ _My_ good boy,” he added, growling possessively and then pressed a soft kiss on Sirius’ temple.

Sirius closed his eyes, humming quietly in agreement as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Remus’ neck. There was no feeling that compared to knowing he’d done well and he’d pleased Remus and to hear him praising him.

He pressed a kiss against Remus’ jaw and Remus turned his head to kiss Sirius’ lips. “Love you,” Sirius murmured hoarsely.

Remus smiled softly and kissed Sirius again. “I love you too.”


End file.
